Hotori Tadase:experience your own love
by Mikashimotaku Fan
Summary: First-ish fanfic that YOU yourself get to be in it
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I do not own shugo Chara I only own the imaginary charas that will appear... Your name shall be Minami Koto in this fic k?**

* * *

**Minami's Point Of View**

I was at a playground one sunny morning. There Was a fair number of children there when I made a classic mistake. I "slipped" on a banana peel. Yes,a classic isn't it? Everyone looked at me and laughed.I have already awarded this day as the worst day ever before a cute blond kid walked near me He had a smile on his face. Even though it looked cute I'm sure he was here to laugh at that classic mistake. I held my face down. He handed his hand to me so I held his hand tight not wanting to fall again and he pulled me up as children began to coo. I noticed a faint blush of red creep into his cheeks as he noticed he was still holding onto my hand. _H-he's cute._ We stood there for some time before he asked me to play with him._Wow,he asked me to play with him! and he even bought me a clip! maybe this isn't the worst day after all. _Actually strike that, my mom just came and told the worst news I could hear that day. We were moving.I couldn't tell mom that I just made friends with the cutest kid on the playground.I looked at him and he had a sad look on his face he noticed me looking so he just weakly said a goodbye and gave a fake smile before turning around. But before he could even leave I promised I would go back. Eventually...

* * *

_5 years have passed and now I'm back to where I first met him. My mom and dad gave me a house for me and my sister,so I mostly live alone with my older sister. But the main reason I came was to look for HIM and not for a house of our own. I know he's out there, I'll find him I have this strange feeling that we can find each other no matter how far apart we are._

* * *

It was the first day of school so I woke up early and cooked up breakfast for me and my sister.I took a shower and changed into my uniform for Seiyo. The first time I went there I thought it was a castle I mean IT WAS SO HUGE! I walked toward school and looked around the place. I finally found my classroom. I walked in silently as the teacher began introduction I bowed and silently said my name as I tried not to blush. _Sigh, this school is weird I just went in and they all go like googly eyed and said 'cute and mysterious' like what's up with that?_ I went to my seat as the class started. I wasn't listening I was day dreaming of how I might meet him meeting? suddenly seeing him while walking home? these were just some of the scenes I daydreamed about before the school bell interrupted.I went out of the classroom and walked home. I wonder why no one dared to even talk with me or make I really that weird?Now that the whole class thinks I'm 'cute and mysterious' I guess I just have to live with it. I walked while I thought of how I might tell them the REAL me. The clumsy,bubbly and loud girl that I I noticed that I was way out of track. I looked around hoping to see something familiar but everything changed through the years. Except a playground... I remembered that memory like t was only yesterday I smiled at the thought of him. "Hmm, now that I think about it I never actually knew his , I'm such a klutz." I walked back home still daydreaming when I 'bumped' into someone. "ouch." I noticed my books laying on the floor. I bowed and said sorry a few times to that person.I looked up, it's who ever he is. I still don't know his name. He looks familiar... could it be? We talked for a while and soon got to know each other. He's friendly but maybe he's...no maybe not yet but sooner or later I'll find out what this feeling is.I was about to walk home when I noticed him in my tracks. "Um, Why are you following me?" "I- um, my house is over there so um what about yours?"I looked at the house that he was pointing. "WHAT?" he took a step back maybe he was um shocked at my reaction?"T-T-THAT'S YOUR HOUSE? B-B-But" I just ran toward my house that was just a house apart from his.

He just smiled and said "Well, good luck at school tomorrow the class is um a bit wild." He then opened the door to his house and so did I. _Maybe this is nice I can see him every time and he's my only friend around here. Everything I knew was back there in my province so he's all I have.I hope I can make more friends tomorrow._

**The next morning...**

_OK rise and shine the sun is high! _I rolled out of bed and was about to fix my bed when I saw two eggs on my bed. Yes, an egg... One with hearts another with a crescent moon print. I totally freaked out!After that I knew I had to keep on with my daily schedule. I ate my breakfast in a jiffy and went out I walked to school and gave off some of the 'cool and mysterious' personality as they call it. I was walking toward the gate when I saw Tadase and some pink haired girl. I stopped dead on my tracks. I heard she was the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu a lot of girls from my class talk about her during lunch , maybe she can also be my friend...depends if she doesn't beat me up like the rumors say Tadase thinks that way slapped his hand away from her. _Maybe she's just plain rude...or she likes Tadase so she's embarassed to see him so she hides with her outside character? _I felt something jiggle in my pocket. I just ignored it and went straight to class.

**After class...**

I was walking around school grounds thinking of an approach when I saw Hinamori Amu walking to the royal garden... maybe I should talk to her now.

* * *

**Me: SO? I DID EVERYTHING AS 'YOU' SAID SO PLEASE JUST... NVM...**


	2. Update

Hi everyone ^^ for those who are supporting my stories I thank you ^^I can't update right nov because I'm making a script for our class presentation In the meanwhile why not reading Mikashi-chan's fics?

Link ^^:

u/2773897/Mikashimotaku


End file.
